


your forever is all i need

by eggplantemily



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Non AU, tags always give the story away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your forever is all i need

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! i've been working on this for a while so i tried pretty hard to make it good but don't be surprised if it's not cause i know nothing about weddings. sorry. enjoy! :)

When Louis was 18 he said he'd marry Harry. When he was 19 he started to mean it. When he was 20 he told Harry he meant it (and not just cause it rhymes). When he was 21 he proposed. And now he's 24 and its happening, /its finally happening./

 

It's 11:56pm on December 13th and /he's getting married tomorrow./ And he also can't sleep. He and Harry are in different rooms cause of that stupid tradition thing that you can't sleep with your spouse for some reason Louis didn't bother listening to. 

He got up from his big (too empty) hotel bed and pulled on a hoodie and shoes before leaving his big (too empty) hotel room and going to Harry's. He knocked lightly on the door, only to get silence in response. "I know you're awake, Harry." he said quietly. This time, he hears the mattress and feet padding over to the door and then the door is open and Harry is looking down at him.

"Louis, we're not supposed to see each other or the marriage won't work out." he pouts.

Louis raises his eyebrows, "After 5 years of fighting for each other you really think I'm gonna let a superstition ruin our marriage?" Harry blushes and smiles shyly. Louis feels his face go fond, "Are you gonna let me in, then?" 

Harry's smile widens and lets Louis in his room before scooping him up and kissing his soon-to-be husband. Louis kisses back of course, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry closes the door with his foot then pushes Louis up against it and Louis winds his legs around Harry's waist. 

Harry's mouth leaves Louis' and trails down his neck, biting and sucking. "Hey, hey, no marks, there's a wedding tomorrow." Louis says fondly. Harry pulls back to see Louis smiling. He nods and lets Louis down. 

"Let's go to bed, love." Louis smiles. Harry nods again and follows Louis over to the messy hotel bed. 

Louis curls up in Harry's arms and Harry kisses his head, "Can't stand a night away from me, can ya Lou?" Harry teases as he smiles into Louis' hair. He feels Louis smile and shake his head then cuddles closer into Harry. "Love you," Harry says, planting another kiss on Louis' head and drifting off to sleep.

-

The next morning is alot less calm. 

Louis and Harry are woken up at an hour too early to function by a loud knock at the door, Louis groans and Harry forces himself out of bed to answer it. It's Anne, already rushing around and preparing people for the wedding. She's talking so fast Harry can barely comprehend what she's saying, but she goes quiet and her face turns to fond when she sees Louis still asleep in bed. "You two really can't spend a night apart, can you?" she says quietly. Harry shakes his head. "Wake him up, I'll be back in ten minutes. Love you." 

Harry speaks an 'okay, love you too.' and hands her a keycard before heading back over to where Louis is laying on his stomach. "Louiiiiiiissss," he whispers tracing patterns on the tanned skin that lies next to him. Louis groans in response. "Louuiiiiiiiiissssssss," Harry tries again, lifting Louis' arm and putting it around himself. 

"Harry, go back to sleep." Louis groans.

"No," Harry whines. He starts to pepper kisses all over Louis' back trailing up to his lips. "Wake up," kiss, "wake up," kiss, "wake up", kiss. By the time he gets to his lips, Louis' trying to squirm away but Harry holds him steady with an arm around his waist.

Harry kisses Louis' lips until he kisses back, "I'm awake, I'm awake," he laughs sleepily. Harry keens and Louis cuddles back into his boy's chest and kisses his birds. "We're getting married today, baby." he says, muffled by Harry's chest. Harry kisses his head in response.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Anne is knocking on the door again. "Is everyone decent?" 

"Muuuum," Harry whines. Louis just giggles. 

Anne walks in the door, "Louis you've gotta leave, you can't see each other until you're at the alter." she says.

"Right, sorry," Louis apologizes to Anne before turning to Harry, "See y' out there." he breathes. Harry nods and pulls Louis in for a kiss. Louis pulls away and leaves the room, and everyone feels their nerves set in.

-

The next few hours are beyond hectic. They're full of Lou running around doing everyone's hair and Gemma doing Louis' sisters makeup and Anne and Jay keeping Louis and Harry away from each other. They're full of people setting up the alter and reception area and making everything perfect. They're full of fixing every single tweek and stray hair and crooked flower and loose thread. They're full of guests piling in, and Niall being rambunctious while others are getting ready. 

Zayn comes in as Louis is fixing up some stray hairs and claps him on the shoulder, "You ready for this?" Louis nods, he's nervous but he's not letting it overtake him. Zayn turns him around pulls him in for a hug, "Everyone is so proud of you two, y'know. All anyone is saying out there is that they can't believe you two are finally tying the knot, and how proud they are of you that you got through those shit years, and happy that you're finally happy." Louis nods again, tearing up into Zayn's shoulder. "Now, go marry your boy, beb." Louis smiles through his tears and pulls away from the hug. 

 

And then its twenty minutes later and the doors to the backyard are open and Lux is walking down the aisle throwing petals everywhere. Then Daisy and Phoebe. Then Fizzy and Lottie, then the boys with the bridesmaids on their arms. And then, oh god, Anne is on his arm and it's his turn and his heart is /pounding/, and then he sees Harry, his boy, and it all falls away. 

His eyes meet the green ones he fell in love with on Xfactor and it's all gone, and his heart isn't pounding anymore, and he's breathing properly again and theres no nerves. All he's ever needed to calm him was /Harry./ He always had that effect on him, he calmed him without even talking or touching, all he's needed was those green eyes looking into his and then he was okay. 

He can feel every eye in the room on him, but all he sees is Harry. His hair looks amazing, Lou must've done something to it. He looks good in the tux he's wearing and he's not wearing those stupid brown boots with holes in them anymore. And he's looking at Louis with so much fond and his eyes are literally sparkling. He looks just as beautiful as the day they met in that dirty bathroom at Xfactor auditions and splashed Louis with his pee. He'll always be beautiful, Louis thinks, even when his hair is grey and he's got wrinkles, he'll still be beautiful. 

Right now though, with his eyes bright and his smile with those fucking dimples and curls pushed back from face and mile long legs in the perfect tux, he looks so beautiful there isn't even a word to describe it. 

Before he gets to the alter Anne lets go of Louis' arm after giving it a little squeeze and Louis steps up to to the alter. He's smiling so much it /hurts/ and he can't even register the pain enough to stop smiling cause he's finally marrying the love of his life. 

"Please join hands." the man wedding them, Alan, says to Louis and Harry. Louis and Harry intertwine their hands and the same sparks that have been there for 5 years are back again.

"Everyone, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson in marriage. If anyone has any reason that they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Alan says politely. Everyone is silent. Louis swears he hears a sniffle from his mum already. "Wonderful, now do you both have your vows prepared?" Harry and Louis nod. "Okay Louis, you first." 

Louis takes a deep breath and lets go of Harry's hands to grab the microphone from Alan. "Harry," he breathes, "I don't even know where to start. When I was 18 I said I'd marry you, remember that? Yeah. God we were so embarrassing back then." he laughs. "We were young and naive and embarrassing but we were in love. Then things got hard and kept getting harder and all I could feel was my love for you growing and growing. Like, the harder it got, it was so much easier to love you, cause you stayed. You stayed, even when I was horrible to you and shut you out. You stayed when we were fighting, even if I stormed off and left for hours. You stayed while I had to be with Eleanor. You never left, you were my constant.

Like I say in the song, when I'm not with you I'm weaker, I really am. I need you so badly, Harry. I remember during the tough times when I thought '/this is gonna be it, we're done/', I remember feeling /numb/ because I literally can't imagine life with out you by my side. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you really are. It gives me so much comfort that I'm never gonna have to be without you. 

I remember how happy back then, during Xfactor, with my awful bowl cut and rowdiness," the crowd laughs, "and your fluffy curls and chubby cheeks. I remember how happy we were, and now I'm happy cause we finally get to be that happy again." he sniffles. "And yeah, I'd definitely marry you Harry." he pauses and looks up into Harry's wet eyes, "and not just 'cause it rhymes." 

Harry is crying and Louis' pretty sure everyone there has tears falling too. Louis never shows so much emotion, besides in his songs. Louis is dying to wipe the tears of Harry's face but he doesn't know if thats allowed so he stays back and smiles through his own tears. He heard sniffles from around him and he definitely made everyone cry. He hands the mic to Harry and wipes his own tears.

Harry grabs one of Louis' hands with the one not holding the mic, "Lou, I don't know how to top that. I love you so much, I hope you know. I love you more than I've loved anything. If you didn't know you should, cause I do.

You just talked about how I always stayed, well a while ago Zayn asked me if I'd ever leave you, I remember saying 'No, never.' in response. I knew from really early on that we were meant to be together, I knew we were gonna be married one day and we'd have little babies running around the house. I never wanted to leave, even when things were bad, I never wanted to leave. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, cause yeah, it was terrible but I love you, I'd go through anything to have you. 

Every time I call you beautiful you call me cliché or say I'm calling you a girl, but right now you can't so ha. You're beautiful. Even when you were fuming at me cause we were fighting, or in tears from having to see me with another PR stunt, you were still beautiful. I still wanted to kiss you, I still do, and now I get to forever. I love you." Harry finishes, and Louis is blushing and tears are leaking past his eyelashes. Harry of course steps forward and wipes them away. 

Suddenly Louis is overcome with emotion, he loves Harry so much and now he finally gets him forever, that's all he's ever wanted. 

"Okay, now Harry do you take Louis be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Alan says.

"I do." Harry smiles, looking down into Louis' eyes.

And fucking hell, Louis is crying again.

"And Louis, do you take Harry to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Louis can barely speak, so he just jerkily nods and chokes out an "Always." 

"Can I have the rings, please?"

The ring bearer, Ben, steps up and hands Alan the rings and Alan hands one to Harry. "Repeat after me," Alan starts, "I, Harry, take you, Louis to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as I shall live."

"I, Harry, take you, Louis to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as I shall live." Harry speaks, tearing up again, before sliding the ring onto Louis' finger. 

"Now, Louis, repeat after me. I, Louis, take you, Harry to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as I shall live." Alan repeats, handing Louis the other ring.

 

Louis sniffles, "I, Louis, take you, Harry to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as I shall live." He slides the ring on Harry's. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom."

Louis wants to grab Harry and give him a wet, sloppy kiss with tongue right there in front of everyone but he knows thats not appropriate. 

Harry lets go of Louis' hands and wipes away the tears before cupping his cheek and meeting his lips. Louis' hands find their way to Harry's waist and pull him closer.

 

When they pull apart they can tell everyone in the area is crying but they can only see each other. They're brought out of their bubble by Alan saying "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, Harry and Louis Tomlinson!" They turn to face the people and Harry takes Louis' hand in his. They step down from the alter and walk back down the aisle together. 

As soon as they're back inside and the door is closed behind them Harry picks Louis up, spins him around in a circle and joins their lips. "I love you so much Louis." he says in between kisses, gasping for air. "I love you so, so, so, much." 

Louis giggles, "Glad to hear it, love."

-

After that everyone piles out of the ceremony area and the wedding party go back outside to take pictures. It's started to snow and makes for beautiful pictures. Then they're at the reception area and the DJ is announcing them as Harry and Louis Tomlinson and they're walking back out hand in hand again.

And now, they're having their first dance as husbands, alone on the dance floor, Louis' arms around Harry's neck keeping him close, Harry's arms around Louis' waist, while Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer plays around them. "Husband, like the sound of it." Harry speaks lowly in Louis' ear. 

Louis pulls back to look at Harry, fingers linking behind his neck, "M' glad, y' have to live with it all your life now."

"I'm okay with that," Harry smiles, he leans back into Louis' ear "I love you." 

Louis can feel his face fonding, "Glad about that too, wouldn't wanna spend my life with someone who hates me." Harry giggles at that. Louis smiles with a kiss to Harry's nose then nuzzles back into his neck. "And I love you too." he says quietly. 

-

When Louis was 18 he said he'd marry Harry, and then he did.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 400luxnourry
> 
> tumblr: lalalala-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
